


Doing the Assistant

by MayorHaggar



Series: The Widow and the Magical Advisor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry and Natasha are in need of an assistant. When Darcy gets a look at them, she decides to go the extra mile to boost her chances.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Harry Potter, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov/Harry Potter
Series: The Widow and the Magical Advisor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Doing the Assistant

Darcy Lewis nearly dropped her laptop on the ground in her shock when she saw the sender of the new email in her inbox. Natasha Romanoff, the fucking Black Widow, was emailing _her_?!

Fortunately she didn’t drop her laptop, and after taking a deep breath to calm herself she opened the email. What she saw freaked her out all over again.

Natasha and her husband Harry, SHIELD’s expert on all things magical, needed an assistant, someone who could both look after their young child when necessary and also assist them in more serious matters related to SHIELD. Natasha made a point of stressing in the email that this was _not_ just a glorified babysitter position; they needed someone capable of helping with serious matters as well. She had come highly recommended, but since they’d never met her before they wanted to arrange an in-person interview.

She’d never expected babysitting to be any part of her job description after getting a doctorate in astrophysics, but she was having a damn hard time trying to find a job. Jane was off trying to motivate Thor into dropping his extra poundage and getting back into fighting shape. Darcy didn’t mind the dad bod personally, but Jane wanted the old buff god back and so she was too preoccupied to use her contacts and help Jane land a job.

Apparently someone had come through for her though. Maybe part of the job wasn’t exactly doctorate material, but if she could really aid two of SHIELD’s most prominent members in their work as well it would sure as shit beat working at Starbucks or whatever lame-ass job she would’ve had to take when her meager savings ran out.

She hit reply and began to type, still kind of freaking out about the fact that she was setting up a job interview with the fucking _Black Widow_ and her equally powerful husband.

\--

The pants suit felt strange on Darcy’s body. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing she threw on often, but pants suits had always screamed ‘professional woman’ to Darcy, and she wanted to make a good impression. She was about to meet and be interviewed by two of the most famous people in all of SHIELD, and she wanted to show them that she was a serious and professional woman with a doctorate.

“Hi, Darcy,” said a voice that until now Darcy had only heard through interviews and hearings. “Thanks for coming. I’m Natasha.” The Black Widow walked up to her and held her hand out for her to shake.

“I know,” Darcy said lamely as she shook her hand. Instantly she found her resolve to come across as a serious and professional woman with a doctorate put to the test. Ogling your prospective employer was an obvious no-no for any job interview in any field, aside from maybe the adult film industry. But it was _very_ hard to maintain eye contact and not let her eyes stray down to Natasha’s breasts, which looked amazing in her red blouse from the brief glimpse Darcy had gotten before she focused. Darcy’s attempts to remain professional weren’t helped any when Natasha released her hand and led her into the main room. Her firm ass surely would have looked incredible no matter what she was wearing, but the black leather pants she’d chosen seemed perfectly suited to highlight the Black Widow’s butt. Darcy licked her lips, caught between nervousness and arousal.

“And this is my husband Harry,” Natasha said as they reached the room where the interview would apparently be conducted. She stepped aside as her husband rose to greet her.

“Hi, Darcy,” he said, smiling at her. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“H-hi,” she said, feeling even hotter under the collar as she looked into his eyes. Though he tended not to appear on camera or give interviews, she’d seen pictures of him. They didn’t do him justice. He had a solid frame; not a ridiculous muscle man, but in really good shape anyway. And those fucking _eyes_! Darcy felt like a mouse that had caught the scent of cheese. How was she going to come across like a serious professional when it was going to take everything she had not to eye fuck this perfect married couple sitting across from her?

“So thanks again for coming,” Natasha said as she took her seat next to Harry. They sat across the table from Darcy, who had the idle thought that they’d have looked perfectly at home on the cover of a modeling magazine or something. “You came really highly recommended by Thor. He mentioned you were Jane Foster’s assistant before you got your doctorate.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, nodding. “I learned a lot back then, and Jane seemed to think I did a good job.” Well, sometimes she did. Other times Darcy got on her nerves, but she wasn’t about to bring that up.

“And now you’ve got a doctorate too, which means you’re even more qualified to help us with everything we could need,” Natasha said. That made it sound like they were impressed with her qualifications. Score!

“We want to just make sure that you understand this isn’t just about watching our daughter Jane,” Harry said. “We’ll need help with that, especially when we both need to go out on a mission together. But we need more than that.” Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed when she noticed Harry’s cheeks were flushed. It didn’t feel _that_ hot in here, at least not to her.

“Doing paperwork, tracking bad guys down and everything else that comes with the job isn’t easy to do,” Natasha said, taking Darcy’s attention away from her husband’s confusingly flushed cheeks. “Turns out that being one of the few active superheroes still standing really makes the work pile up.”

“I’m sure I can do paperwork,” Darcy said. “Did plenty of it when I was working for Jane.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Harry said. “You’ll be able to help us in, _uh_ , all kinds of ways.”

Okay, now Darcy was getting _really_ distracted by Harry’s behavior. Aside from the flushed cheeks, his breathing was unnaturally deep, and it looked like he bit down on his lower lip hard after finishing his sentence. What the hell was up with him?

“Do you have any questions for us?” Natasha asked. “Aside from the hours and compensation, I mean, since those were already in the email I sent you?”

Natasha didn’t appear as affected by her environment as Harry did, but as Darcy looked over at her she noticed something for the first time. Natasha’s shoulder was moving back and forth. It was barely noticeable, and Darcy doubted she would’ve thought anything of it if it wasn’t for Harry’s frazzled state. She put that fancy doctorate to use and connected some dots inside of her head. She couldn’t see where Natasha’s arm ended, but obviously it was somewhere below the desk and out of sight. What if…what if that flexing shoulder was the reason behind Harry’s flushed cheeks and deep breaths? What if the Black Widow was giving her husband a handjob underneath the desk in the middle of the interview?

“Uh, no,” Darcy managed to say. “No, I don’t have any questions.” Apart from the one question running through her mind, but she didn’t think that _Are you jerking your husband off right now_ was an acceptable line of questioning in any job interview she’d ever heard of.

“Okay then,” Natasha said. “I think we have everything we need. Based on what we were told, and now having met you in person, I don’t think I’m out of line in saying that you’re probably going to get the job. Am I?”

Natasha looked over at Harry, and Darcy’s eyes made the same move. It looked like those gorgeous green eyes of his were struggling to focus on either of them, but eventually he snapped to attention and nodded quickly. “Yep,” he said. “Yep, I’d be happy to have you.” His breathing was undeniably deeper than it had been before the interview started, which not so coincidentally was also before Natasha had sat down beside him and her shoulder had started subtly moving.

“There are a few more people that we had recommended to us who are also interested in the job, so we’ll still be interviewing them,” Natasha said. Unless Darcy was much mistaken, she got the feeling that Natasha had to fight back a smirk. Her lips certainly gave a twitch. “After that’s out of the way we’ll let you know for sure.”

“Okay,” Darcy said, nodding.

“Thanks again for coming in,” Natasha said. “You’re free to go, unless there’s anything else you’d like to say.” That shoulder was still moving, and though Harry was trying to appear calm, Darcy was watching him too closely not to notice how he fidgeted in his chair. She was _definitely_ jerking him off under the table; there wasn’t a doubt left in Darcy’s mind.

Darcy made a decision, and remained in her chair. She was no whore, and she wouldn’t allow some gross dickhead to take advantage of her. And even if money was kind of tight at the moment, she didn’t need the job badly enough to fuck someone for it. But she _did_ want the job, and Harry and Natasha were both hot as fuck. She would have gladly let them both fuck her for free, no strings attached, so why not add a little bit of extra incentive to her resume and make sure that she proved there was _no one_ better suited to assist them with whatever they needed?

“I don’t have any questions, except for one,” she said, trying to make her voice sound as sexy as she could. She’d always believed she was too nerdy to really pull off a seductive routine, but she was trying hard now. She made a show of popping a button on her blouse. The top one was already undone, but with the second one unbuttoned as well she knew she was putting her cleavage out there for them both to see, which was of course the whole point of this. Natasha’s breasts were very big in their own right, and they looked positively mouth-watering in the red blouse she was wearing, but not even the Black Widow could quite measure up to Darcy in pure bust size. 

She didn’t usually try to use her sex appeal or flaunt her breasts to get what she wanted, but there was a first time for everything. And she could see both sets of green eyes across the table drawn to her chest. Natasha’s shoulder had even stopped moving, as she was apparently too distracted by Darcy’s tits to continue on with her handjob.

“Is there _anything_ I can do to make sure I leave a good impression on you?” Darcy asked, going for a low, husky sort of voice like in some of the videos she’d seen. She was afraid she would sound ridiculous and not at all sexy, but she had to wait to find out whether or not she had succeeded because Harry and Natasha turned to look at each other. They didn’t say a word, but it looked like they had some sort of conversation with nothing but eye contact and facial expressions. Then they turned back to her, and Darcy got her answer.

Harry and Natasha stood up from their chairs, walked around to her side of the table, and as one they pounced on her. Darcy was shocked by the suddenness of it even though she’d been the one to make the initial overture. One minute she’d been sitting in her chair and trying to do her best to look seductive, the next she’d been goggling in disbelief as she stared at Harry’s huge cock, still hard and free of his pants thanks to Natasha’s handjob, and the next she was being pulled up from her chair by two pairs of hands. Harry’s arms wrapped around her body from behind and held her to him, and Darcy didn’t think she’d ever felt safer than she did having him squeezing her and feeling his solid body pressed against hers.

While he was holding her, Natasha pressed her lips against Darcy’s and kissed her. It wasn’t the first time Darcy had been kissed by another woman, but it had never been anywhere _near_ this aggressive. Frankly she didn’t think a man had ever moved his lips against hers so roughly either, but then again she supposed she shouldn’t really be surprised by that. It wasn’t like any of the guys she’d ever been with were anywhere near as tough or as strong as the Black Widow. Darcy moaned into her mouth and allowed herself to be swept up in Natasha’s pace.

Harry wasn’t out of the fun either. While Natasha helped herself to her lips, Harry busied himself with her breasts. He groped them through the blouse of her suit at first, and then he reached the same conclusion she did: the blouse needed to go. She’d already gotten started on that for him, but he didn’t bother undoing the remaining button and then sliding the black blouse off of her shoulders. Instead he simply grabbed the material in his hands and ripped it clean off her, and even if he was chiefly known for his magical abilities he was more than strong enough for this. The cloth gave way without a fight, and her blouse was a thing of the past. That left her in her black bra, but only for a moment. Harry simply tapped it with his fingertip, and she felt it evaporate straight off of her body. Had he just used magic to make her bra disappear?

His hands cupped her bare breasts and squeezed, and she forgot all about his casual display of what could only be magical abilities. Who cared about something like that when his hands were squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples? Darcy hadn’t had any hands other than her own on her tits for quite some time now, and she welcomed the touch of another. She felt like she was in good hands, both figuratively and literally.

Natasha had continued to kiss her, claiming her lips and shoving her tongue into her mouth, but apparently she’d noticed Harry having his fun with her chest and decided she wanted to join in on it. Her hands dropped from Darcy’s shoulders to slide down her body, and they slapped Harry’s hands away so she could grab Darcy’s breasts instead. Harry let out what sounded like a groan of protest, but he concerned himself with other things.

She hadn’t even had much time to admire Harry’s dick before now. There’d been a few moments of awed appreciation as he and Natasha crossed the table, but then they’d been grabbing, kissing and groping her and all she had been able to focus on was Harry’s hands and Natasha’s lips. But now she was reminded that Harry’s pants were undone and his cock was hard, because he rubbed that monster she’d gotten an all too brief look at against her ass through her pants suit. She groaned both because he felt as big as he looked and because this damned pants suit was preventing her from feeling him as closely as she would’ve liked to. This settled it; if she got the job she was never wearing this pants suit again. Maybe she’d see if they’d agree to a clothing optional sort of arrangement.

Harry seemed to agree with her on the nuisance her pants suit was making of itself, because he pressed his hand against her ass and a moment later she felt it as he used more of his magic to repeat what he’d done with her bra. This time her pants and her underwear both disappeared at once. Darcy was completely naked save for the glasses on her face and the heels she’d worn to the interview. They felt uncomfortable; she wasn’t used to wearing heels like this, and had put them on only because her usual shoes wouldn’t make the impression she was hoping for. She didn’t even think about slipping them off though. Ever since she’d made her overture and they’d pounced on her it had felt like they were guiding her and doing as they wished with her, and Darcy did not wish to put a stop to that. They could do whatever they wanted to her. If Harry wanted her heels off he could apparently just do it with his mind or however the fuck this magic stuff worked.

Natasha pulled her lips off of Darcy’s, though she continued to squeeze her tits. “Did you really have to make all her clothes disappear?” Natasha asked, looking at Harry over Darcy’s shoulder. “I was going to have fun stripping her pants and her underwear off.” She looked at Darcy directly. “What kind of underwear were you wearing underneath that pants suit?” 

“A black thong,” Darcy said. It had gone against the whole serious professional thing she’d been going for, but wearing a thong underneath her clothes had always made her feel more confident, like she was playing a trick of some kind on everyone else without them noticing.

Natasha groaned. “Thanks a lot, Harry.” Her hands left Darcy’s tits only to reach between her back and Harry’s legs, force her way in and grab Darcy by the ass. “You robbed me of the chance to peel those pants off and see this thick ass in a little black thong, you bastard.”

“Sorry,” he said. He had a funny way of showing his remorse though, as with Natasha squeezing Darcy’s ass he immediately grabbed her breasts again and picked up where he left off, rolling them in his hands and gently rubbing her nipples. “But you’re playing with her ass now, and there’s nothing in the way. Isn’t that good enough?”

“Hmm.” Natasha seemed like she hadn’t made up her mind yet, and since her deliberation meant that she was playing with Darcy’s ass while Harry helped himself to her breasts Darcy was perfectly fine with Natasha taking the rest of the day to decide on her answer.

“Maybe you need a better chance to appreciate it,” Harry suggested. It was an idea that Darcy supported wholeheartedly.

“Now you’re using your head, Potter,” Natasha said. "Let go of her so I can decide for myself."

Harry let go of her, and while normally Darcy would have been pretty disappointed about his strong hands leaving her breasts, the look in Natasha's eyes assured her that she wouldn't be left alone for very long. The Black Widow looked like she was about to devour her whole, and Darcy _badly_ wanted to be devoured.

"Turn around," Natasha said as she grabbed Darcy by the arm. It wasn't easy to turn quickly in her heels, but she turned as fast as she was able. Her back was to Natasha, and the other woman's hand rested on the small of her back. She wasn't out to hurt her; if she was Darcy would be down in a hurry, But there was definitely a pressure there; it was more than enough to remind Darcy how strong this woman was, and what she could do to her if she so chose. Darcy had never been with anyone this powerful, and the anticipation thrilled her. She was about to be fucked by an _Avenger!_

"Bend over," Natasha barked. "Hands on the edge of the table."

Darcy didn't think she'd ever bent over as quickly as she did now. She grabbed the edge of the desk tightly, knowing that she was presenting her ass for Natasha's inspection. She waited for the Black Widow's judgment with bated breath.

_Smack!_

"Now that is a nice ass," Natasha said after a spank that made Darcy's eyes widen beneath her glasses. "She looked sexy enough in the pants suit, but it really didn't do her justice."

 _Smack!_ _Smack! Smack!_

"Fuck, look at how it jiggles," Harry said. Darcy took deep breaths, but it wasn't because Natasha's spanks were hurting her. They did sting, but she knew that if Natasha really wanted to hurt her she would be sobbing uncontrollably and experiencing more pain than she ever had in her life. Natasha wasn't out to hurt her though; she was just out to give her a good hard spanking, and that's just what she did. Darcy had played with spanking once or twice before, but it had never been like this. Usually it was just a goofy thing that didn't really add anything to her enjoyment in the end, but being spanked by Natasha got her wet. Well, she'd already been wet, but her arousal grew even larger.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Remind me again why I've never watched while you spanked another woman before?" Harry asked.

Natasha chuckled. "Because I haven't spanked any other women. Not since you knocked me up anyway." Darcy gasped again at the hint that she might not be the first woman Natasha had spanked like this. She wouldn't mind watching that either. "And I can see how excited it's made you. That thing looks painfully hard."

"I _did_ get cut off before I could cum, if you forgot," he said.

"I may have noticed," Natasha said. "But are you going to whine about it, or are you going to do something about it?"

"Wouldn't want to butt in on your fun," he said. "I was going to wait my turn."

"I'm sure we can figure out how to share," Natasha said. She stopped spanking Darcy, but Darcy knew that they were only just beginning. She wouldn't have it any other way. The only thing better than being used by Natasha would be being used by Natasha _and_ Harry at the same time.

Harry pulled her away from the table, and with the way he held her by the hair she could tell he was about to do something to her. She thought he might throw her down on the floor or something, and she would have been perfectly fine with that even if it would've hurt a little. But what he did instead might have been even more exciting, and an even greater demonstration of just what she'd gotten herself into with these two.

He didn't need to use any physical strength to get her body to do what he wanted. Why would he when he had his magic available to him? He swished the air in front of her, and her body began to move as if she was a puppet and he was pulling her strings. It was a strange sensation, but she welcomed it. If someone else was doing it she might not feel so favorably towards it, but it just felt different with him. Even if she didn't know him very well and hadn't even met him before today, she felt like she could trust him with her body

That wasn't to say that he wasn't going to use her body roughly, of course. There was no pain as he used his magic to lower her down onto her knees on the floor in front of him, but one look at that cock pointing straight at her was all she needed to know that she was about to be put through something exhausting. She waited eagerly, watching as Natasha fully removed his pants and underwear for him so he could use Darcy to finish what his wife had started with her hand during the interview.

He grabbed her by the head and rubbed his cock against her lips, and she opened to let him in. As soon as she'd parted her lips for him he seized the opportunity, sliding his cock into her mouth and thrusting forward.

Darcy liked to think she gave a pretty mean blowjob, if she did say so herself, but Harry didn't give her the chance to show him her skills here. He was here to use her, and all she could do was try to keep up. Even that was easier said than done, because while she'd had some guys try to fuck her face before, none had ever done so with such effortless effectiveness.

He thrust his hips forward and forced his cock deep down her throat early and often, giving her zero time to adjust and showing no concern for how she was doing. Darcy surprised herself with how much she loved it. Even as she gagged around his cock, she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but on her knees in front of him and having him use her. She was totally out of her depth here, but she wouldn't have turned back now even if he'd let her. This was so much more than she'd expected, and she was so here for it.

"Looks like you're having a tough time there, Darcy," Natasha said, her voice coming fro much closer than Darcy would've expected. She eventually realized that it was because Natasha was now kneeling on the floor behind her. The Black Widow's hands reached around her body and played with her breasts while her husband fucked her throat and made her gag around his cock. "Maybe I should give you a helping hand. After all, I suck this cock all the time, and I can show you how to handle it. You'll need all the help you can get."

Natasha had an interesting idea of what the word 'help' entailed. She didn't give Darcy any insightful tips on how she could manage to handle having a cock this massive shoved down her throat, and she sure as hell didn't offer to take over for her and let Darcy rest while she gave a demonstration. No, instead Natasha's hands left Darcy's breasts, grabbed the back of her head and took over for Harry in pulling her head into his thrusts.

If she'd had any thought that Natasha might show some mercy on her and take it easier than Harry had been because she'd had his cock down her throat and knew what it felt like, that idea was extinguished quickly. Natasha was even _more_ ruthless about it than Harry was. She held firm on Darcy's hair, she pushed her down so deep that her nose was buried in his pubic hair and his balls rested on her chin, and she did not let her go.

Natasha had given her a little teaser with the spanking and Harry had done a more than effective job of fucking her face, but now Darcy experienced the two of them working together to dominate her for the first time, and she saw how effective a duo the husband and wife team made. She gagged uncontrollably around his cock, her eyes watered and her face was covered in a combination of mascara and her own saliva long before he was finished with her. She was being facefucked like a porn star, and yet again Darcy was here for it.

"Cum in her mouth, Harry," Natasha barked. "Let's see how much of it she can swallow. I'll be surprised if she can even manage half."

Her theory was soon put to the test, because it wasn't more than thirty seconds later before Harry pushed his cock back down one more time and began to cum in her mouth. Darcy did her best to swallow it all down; some combination of instinct, desire and a hope to prove Natasha wrong and maybe even earn her approval motivating her to gulp down semen more eagerly than she ever had.

But eventually she realized that Natasha hadn't been pessimistic at all in her prediction. It was a very realistic prediction to make, because Harry didn't do anything in half measures. Darcy did get the first several bursts of cum down her throat with perfect accuracy, but Harry just kept going. Long past the point that any of Darcy's previous sexual partners would have dried up, he was still pumping cum into her mouth with no sign of letting up. Try as she might, she started to cough up semen towards the end.

Natasha finally relented on her; she let go of Darcy's hair and allowed her to pull off of Harry's cock. He _still_ had more cum to give her though, somehow. His last couple of spurts caught her across the face, joining in with the mascara and saliva to really make a mess of her face. Her attempt at coming off as a serious professional was thoroughly ruined now, but hopefully this new look of office slut would earn her points of a different sort.

"Not bad," Natasha said. "I bet you got about half of it down, if not a little bit more. Pretty good for your first try."

Darcy wheezed and her head lolled on her shoulders. She couldn't decide whether the idea of there being other attempts excited her or scared her. That had been amazing, but holy _fuck_ was her jaw sore! Not to mention she was an absolute mess. Hopefully she'd manage to swallow a little bit more next time, if there was a next time.

"What's it gonna be, little Darcy?" Natasha asked. Darcy blinked, wiped away some of the cum that had landed on her glasses and tried her best to focus on the blurry red-headed temptress who was now standing in front of her. "We've still got plenty more for you if you want to really go that extra mile and leave a good impression on us. But we wouldn't want to break you."

Darcy could barely get any breath into her lungs after what Harry had just put her through, but she sucked it up so she could give her answer. No matter how winded and dirty she felt, she also felt exhilarated at the same time. She enjoyed a good hard fuck, and if Harry could fuck her cunt even half as hard as he'd just used her mouth she had a feeling she was about to cum harder than she ever had in her life.

"I wouldn't mind being broken," she managed to say, "if I can feel like that on the way." 

It was just what they were waiting to hear. Harry pointed his hand at her and waved it through the air, and she was lifted up off of the ground by some invisible force, levitated through the air and was thrown down on her back on top of the table. Papers and folders scattered all over the place, but that was Harry’s concern, not hers. He obviously didn’t give a fuck, because he didn’t spare the papers a glance. He put his hands on her thighs, pulled her legs apart and pressed his cock against her. Darcy gasped; it was only at that point that she realized he was still hard. Any other guy she’d ever been with would’ve been limp for the rest of the night after cumming even half as much as Harry just had, but he was already ready to fuck her. Was this some kind of weird wizard shit? If so, she fucking loved magic already.

That cock felt so amazing just rubbing against her, and she could imagine how good it would feel inside of her. She didn’t have to imagine for long, because Harry slid inside of her quickly.

“Holy shit!” she gasped as she felt him penetrate her. “That’s so fucking _big!_ ”

Natasha laughed. “It is, isn’t it?” The redhead leaned over the table and smiled down at Darcy while grabbing her breasts again and squeezing them possessively. “Just wait until he actually starts to fuck you with it.”

Once again, she wasn’t kept waiting. Harry was as eager to fuck her as Darcy was to be fucked, and he got to work quickly. He started slamming into her hard, moving his hips back and driving them into her so his cock hit deep inside of her right from the beginning. The pace that he set took Darcy’s breath away and made her see stars. Her massive breasts bounced in Natasha’s hands as Harry fucked her hard enough to rock her body on the table. Some of the papers slid off of the table and scattered on the floor, but Darcy didn’t even notice.

“Yeah, you feel it now, don’t you?” Natasha breathed. “I can feel those tits moving in my hands. But I think I’d like them in my mouth even more.”

Darcy opened her mouth to try and tell her that this sounded like a hell of an idea to her as well, but all that came out was a weak groan. Between Harry’s cock sawing in and out of her and fucking her harder than she’d ever been fucked in her life, and now Natasha taking her right breast between her lips, Darcy had a feeling that the gift of speech was going to be too difficult for her to manage for the foreseeable future.

At first Natasha just sucked on the ample flesh of her tit, and that was pretty erotic on its own. Of course it was; the fucking _Black Widow_ was sucking on her tit! Who wouldn’t get turned on by that, right? But then Natasha focused on just the nipple, and everything just became so much… _more_. She licked at the nipple at first, but then she bit down on it and tugged it between her teeth. Darcy howled at the unexpected assault on her sensitive nipple. Much like the spanking from earlier, it perfectly straddled that line between pain and pleasure. It didn’t hurt so much that she wanted to beg her to stop. It hurt just enough to feel _amazing._

Natasha put a hand on her other breast and played with it, squeezing it and rubbing the nipple while continuing to tug on her right nipple with her teeth. And of course Harry’s cock had not let up; he’d continued on all the while, fucking her hard enough that she was afraid she might forget her own name. The one thing she would never forget, however, was the pleasure. She screamed out in pleasure, experiencing an orgasm so intense that it shocked her and left her mind reeling.

“Fuck, she’s squeezing around me so tight,” Harry said. Not tight enough to slow down his thrusts though, which was something Darcy was very happy about indeed.

Natasha pulled her mouth off of her nipple. “Not surprising,” she said. “Listen to her scream. I hope we’re not going to break her pretty little mind.”

Darcy wasn’t entirely sure that her mind wouldn’t be broken by the time they were through with her, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to stop. She loved how hard she was being fucked, and she wanted it to continue for as long as possible. She would’ve said so if she was able, but she was too busy screaming. Harry didn’t stop though, so there was no need for her to urge him on. As for Natasha, while she didn’t go back to sucking on her tits, she didn’t abandon the fun either. She grabbed one of Darcy’s wrists and led her hand between her legs. Darcy’s brain might be struggling to handle the most basic of concepts at the moment; she couldn’t even remember Natasha taking off those pants that had made her ass look so great, never mind whatever she’d been wearing beneath them. But she knew enough to recognize what the other woman wanted from her. She began to rub at the outer lips of Natasha’s cunt, and some part of her recognized the wetness of arousal on her fingers.

“That’s nice,” Natasha said with a groan. “Try putting your fingers inside.”

Darcy followed her instructions automatically, sliding first one finger inside of Natasha’s cunt, and when that got a moan of approval it was joined by a second. She pumped her fingers inside of her, and she followed some unknown instinct inside of her as she curled them inwards in search of her g spot. Apparently her body remembered what it liked when she was fingering herself and applied those same lessons to trying to please Natasha even if her mind could struggle to focus on anything else. She was rewarded with a loud groan from Natasha.

“Fuck, now _that’s_ what I’m talking about!” Natasha hissed. “Finger me, Darcy! Just like that! Show me you’re the woman for the job!”

That wasn’t _really_ why Darcy was doing this; she wasn’t so desperate that she would whore herself out solely to get work. But she would gladly whore herself out to them every single day for free if it made her feel like this, and if she wanted to keep this going she needed to do all that she could to convince them she was worth it. So she kept those fingers moving, stroking Natasha’s insides and stimulating her g spot as best she could.

In this case her best was up to snuff, thankfully enough, because after a few minutes of repeated fingering and focused effort to rub Natasha where she would enjoy it most, the redhead’s thighs clamped down around her hand and she let out a long, low moan of pleasure that may have been the most erotic sound Darcy had ever heard in her life. She’d done it; she’d just made the Black Widow cum all over her hand. That was something to be proud of, or at least it would be when she had enough brainpower to actually dwell on such things.

That moment was still a ways off, because Harry’s cock was giving her no time to think. He hadn’t stopped fucking her when she was in the midst of her climax, and his big cock had kept right on pushing into her the entire time that she was taking care of Natasha. He’d even taken things to another level after Natasha’s orgasm finished and she took a step back. He leaned over her more securely as he fucked her, and his hands went to her throat and squeezed.

Darcy’s eyes bugged out behind her glasses as she felt him cut off her breath, and once again she was reminded of her place here, reminded of how strong they were and how powerless she was. If he was someone else she might have panicked, but even as her breathing grew short and her vision became even blurrier she wasn’t worried. They’d put her through a lot so far, but the pleasure they’d brought had always been worth it in the end. And even now, even with him choking the breath right out of her, she still felt her body sing. They were walking that tightrope and exploring a rougher side of sex that Darcy had never dipped her toe in until now, and it was fucking _amazing._

Harry’s hands pulled off of her throat, and Darcy immediately started to heave and gasp, her lungs working overtime to try and make up for all the oxygen they’d missed out on. But Harry’s hands weren’t the only thing that left her. He pulled his cock out of her just before his orgasm, and rather than cumming inside of her he shot his cum all over her belly and her breasts.

Darcy rasped and groaned as he shot off, giving her a load that might have even surpassed the one that she’d tried and failed to swallow. By the time he was done it felt like a river of cum run down her breasts, into her cleavage and all the way down past her navel. The feeling of it, when combined with all the pleasure she’d felt, was enough to make her shake through another orgasm. She wasn’t able to shout this time though, breathless as she was, and since her body was already twitching as it was, this climax went unnoticed by the husband and wife duo. 

“Jesus, Harry,” Natasha said. Even his wife sounded surprised. “You fucking drenched her.”

“And I’m still not done,” he said. Darcy blinked, and when she was able to focus she looked up and confirmed for herself that his cock was indeed still hard. Now she was convinced; it _had_ to be magic. Maybe he’d used some kind of spell on himself, or maybe wizards were just naturally able to produce ridiculously large quantities of cum and keep going even after they were done. Regardless, even in her current state she had crystal clarity on how she felt about this.

“I fucking love magic,” she said, or tried to at least. All that really came out was a whimper.

“Can you keep going, little Darcy?” Natasha asked. She took Darcy’s hand and led it to her bare thigh. “If you want Harry to fuck you some more, just squeeze my thigh.”

Darcy was glad she was being given this chance, since she didn’t think she could speak. She could manage to pinch the flawless skin of Natasha’s thigh though, and she did so now.

“Well that answers that,” Natasha said. “If you want to change positions, make sure you pick one that’ll let me try out her mouth.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Harry said. Darcy felt his magic lift her up again, but that wasn’t even the most impressive thing that happened. The table turned into what looked like the most comfortable bed she’d ever seen. Then she was lowered down onto it, and she discovered it was every bit as soft as it looked.

“Get down on your back, love,” Harry said to Natasha. She seemed to understand what he wanted, and Darcy watched her climb into bed, settle in on her back and spread her legs wide. She was still admiring that lovely sight when she felt the bed dip behind her as Harry climbed on. The bed was more than large enough for all three of them, to her great delight.

“I don’t think we need magic for this one,” he said. “Unless you can’t manage to get on your knees, Darcy.”

Darcy knew it was up to her now. Her body wanted to rest, but it also wanted to get fucked some more. She crawled over to Natasha, got up on her knees, put her head between her legs and began to lick.

“Ooh, she’s such a go-getter!” Natasha said, patting Darcy on the head. “She knows what’s expected of her, and she’s going right for it!” Darcy traced her slit with her tongue, and Natasha moaned. “Ah, and she knows how to use that tongue too! I think we’ve found ourselves a keeper!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry said. Darcy felt his hands on her hips, and then he gave her full ass a playful little slap that made her groan into Natasha’s cunt. She knew what was coming, but she couldn’t wait all the same.

Or maybe she didn’t know what was coming after all. She felt a strange cooling sensation inside of her ass that could only have been more of Harry’s magic at work, and then he slid that huge cock of his inside of her butt.

For just a moment Darcy was so distracted that she stopped licking Natasha. She’d never liked anal sex that much, really, and she’d never stuck anything even _close_ to as big as Harry’s cock up there! She should’ve been afraid; she should’ve been in pain. But after those first few seconds of shock wore off, she found that she was far more excited than she’d ever expected to be about having a dick in her ass. Part of it was that whatever magic he’d used on her had lubricated her well, but even more than that it was just about how good everything he did to her felt. She’d enjoyed having him fuck her throat and rock her on the desk and even choke her; why wouldn’t she enjoy having him fuck her ass too?

His hands held her by the hips while he took her, but a sharp tug on her hair from Natasha reminded Darcy that she had work of her own to do still. She shook her head as if to shake herself back into focus, and she did all she could to make up for her earlier failure. Darcy could feel Natasha’s impatience, so she didn’t waste any time trying to warm her up or build to a gradual crescendo. She brought her mouth straight to her clit and dove in, licking and sucking and even taking a page from Natasha’s book and nibbling on it with her teeth.

It did exactly what she’d hoped it would. Natasha grabbed her dark hair hard and her hips squirmed around on the bed, and she screamed as Darcy sucked on and bit her clit. She came hard, squirting all over Darcy’s face and even smearing her glasses. Darcy knew she’d made one hell of an impression now. Natasha wouldn’t forget having Darcy’s head between her legs any time soon. Darcy knew she wouldn’t forget it either, though she hoped it would be far from the last time her head was smeared with proof of the Black Widow’s pleasure.

She would also never forget having Harry Potter’s hips smack against her while he fucked her ass. By all rights she should’ve been uncomfortable. She was exhausted and she knew she would be sore as hell in the morning, and she’d never liked anal sex all that much. Having this big dick slamming into her ass so hard shouldn’t have brought her the slightest bit of pleasure.

But Harry was working his magic on her, so to speak. It wasn’t screams of pain she let out against Natasha’s cunt while her husband took her ass, but cries of ecstasy. She didn’t want him to pull out of her ass; she didn’t want this to stop, _ever_. She clutched the bed sheets beneath her and moaned mindlessly into Natasha’s cunt as she came from nothing other than having her ass fucked.

Harry followed, just seconds behind her. He pulled out of her ass and fired one final load all over her body, coating her with his cum. It ran all the way down her back, her ass and her legs. Later, when she looked in the mirror, she would reflect that it was fitting. They’d already cum all over her front side; why not her back too?

“What do you think, Harry?” Natasha asked. “I don’t think we’ll find anybody else who will fulfill our needs better than Darcy, do you?”

Harry laughed. “I think you’re right, wife. She’d a keeper for sure.”

Darcy was a weary, cum-covered, well-fucked mess. She’d had her throat fucked, her ass spanked and her breathing cut off. She’d had the Black Widow bite her nipple before she buried her head between her legs; she’d been fucked harder than ever in her life and had taken the largest cock she’d ever seen up her ass. Her body was covered in cum, and both the husband and the wife had left their marks on her, both on her mind and her body. She’d come to make a good impression, but it was them who had left the impression on her, an impression that would never fade. She knew with absolute certainty that she would never again find anyone who could fuck her like that. And as her knees gave out and she flopped down onto her face on the table that had been turned into the most comfortable bed she’d ever slept in, she knew a couple of other things.

One, she hoped that her qualifications, the recommendation from Thor and the in-person interview had been enough to convince them beyond all doubt that she was the right person for the job even after these other candidates they’d mentioned had interviews of their own. And two, if and when she got the job, she _definitely_ hoped that what they’d just done was part of the job description.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
